


A Fuzzy Situation

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: (Two weeks later, been about a month since Steve was hit and two weeks since Bucky was)





	1. Experiments

Tony peered at the laser musingly, humming under his breath along to the song playing and poking it with his finger. "What do you even do? And how can I figure you out?"

"Tony?" Steve's voice came from the door, sounding thoroughly unimpressed with the genius.

"Hey, Capsicles." Tony greeted, not taking his eyes off the laser. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering why our omega was alone when you were supposed to be hanging out with her today." Steve crossed his arms. "You need to stop being down here so much now that our pack is legitimized. We all can be seen together now. It may still seem a bit scandalous to some folks but packs were more normal once upon a time."

"Steve. Sh." Tony picked the laser up, examining it closely now. "She's a big girl."

"Don't tell me to shush." Steve huffed, walking closer to Tony. "What does it do?"

"I don't know. But let's find out." Tony pointed it at Steve's chest and squeezed the trigger, Avada Kedavra green light shooting out and hitting Steve who froze. The super-soldier looked down where the light was hitting him, mouth gaping as the world started changing.

"Tony!" His voice squeaked as he actually fainted from shock, hitting the genius who nearly dropped the laser but managed to catch both the laser and Steve. Steve who was now looking like a tiny child and having cat ears and a tail.

"Steve?!" Tony set the laser down, snatching Steve up from the floor and holding him. "FRIDAY! Get Doctor Banner down to my lab as fast as possible!"

It wasn't Bruce who came in though, it was the Omega who narrowed her eyes at Tony. "What did you do?"

"Where's Bruce?!" Tony flinched as the Omega took the little boy from his arms.

"On his way. What did you do to Steve?" Kayla sat on the couch in the lab, holding the unconscious boy and scenting him for illness or wounds. She sighed when she smelled his chest, turning her head and listening to his lungs. "He's kind of wheezy."

"What kind of laser is this?" Tony blinked, accidentally squeezing the trigger again and shooting the Omega who had cat ears and a tail now.

"I'm going to punch you." The infuriated omega hissed, baring her teeth at Tony. He instinctively growled at her, inner alpha angered by the insubordination of the Omega. She backed off after a minute, focusing back on Steve who was slowly coming around. "Hi there, Steve."

"Where I?" He sounded very young, scent reflecting a scared pup and his breathing got more wheezy as he got upset.

"Hey, shh. Steve." Kayla pushed out  _calmsafehome_ to the pup, cradling him. "Follow my breathing, okay? You're going to send yourself into an attack." She breathed slowly, getting him to follow.

"Tony. What did you do?" Bruce groaned from the doorway, running a hand through his hair. He had been about to start a new experiment when FRIDAY alerted him to his presence being needed.

"I was trying to figure out what the laser did and shot Steve and accidentally shot Kayla?" Tony might be an alpha but he was also human. "And Steve's wheezing again. Steve. How old are you?"

Steve refused to answer, still a bit scared and clinging to the only one he trusted even a hint. His Ma had told him that most Omegas would protect a pup and that's what he was counting on. Especially with the calming pheromones radiating from her as she cradled him in her arms protectively.

"Stevie, love? How old are you?" The warm voice of the omega holding him spoke this time. He silently held up four fingers after a long moment even though he looked like younger. "Four. That's pretty neat."

"Can I give you a check up, Steve?" Bruce knelt on the ground to put Steve higher than him.

"I'll be right with you. And if you like, I'll send Tony out." Kayla added, silently reassuring Steve that she would protect him if need be. Steve nodded slowly and waited for Tony to leave. "Tony, go upstairs and order some clothes and get B-U-C-K-Y back from wherever he went."

"Bossy." Tony said it lovingly though, leaning over enough to kiss her forehead before leaving. He went off in search of one James Buchanan Barnes. "FRIDAY. Where is Sargent Barnes?"

"Sargent Barnes is swimming in the pool on Floor 75." FRIDAY responded.

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Tony grinned, going off to the elevator.

~Back in the lab~

"Open up, Steve." Bruce prompted, smiling when the boy did as asked. "Well there's not redness or swelling in his throat. Ears next." He was telling Steve what he was about to do before doing anything.

"Can you hold your arm out, Sweetheart?" Kayla prompted when Bruce needed a blood sample. She held his hand gently, watching closely as Bruce withdrew the blood he needed and smiled as Bruce put a Captain America band-aid on.

"M hungry." Steve looked up at the nice lady with soft green grey eyes and brown hair.

"Let's go eat, yeah?" Kayla rose to her feet, lifting Steve carefully and being mindful of her stomach. The trio made their way to the kitchen together, taking their time.


	2. Explanations

"What did you do?" Bucky stared at Tony who looked a bit anxious, treading water while waiting for his answer from the other alpha.

"Kayla needs to see you. I think she's on the communal floor." Tony pivoted and ran off, going to the garage and going for a drive.

"Okay." Bucky climbed out of the pool and dried off, arm plates whirring to get the water out. He went in the locker room and pulled on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants, forgoing a shirt and made his way to the communal floor to see what the Omega needed. "Hello?"

"Buggy!" Kayla chirped, using her random nickname for him. She had one for each Avenger and would call them by their respective nicknames at times.

"Yeah, Doll? Tony said you needed me." Bucky walked over, resting his hands on her hips and squeezing lightly. "And what's with the ear and tails?"

"Come in the living room. I have a surprise." She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips gently, grasping one of his hands and leading him in. "Stevie, honey? Look who's here. It's Bucky!"

"Not Bucky." Steve pouted, shaking his head as his tail twitched back and forth.

"Hey, Punk." Bucky crouched down in front of Steve, smiling. "Sure you don't recognize me?"

"Bucky?" Steve was hiding behind the Omega, peering around her leg with both arms wrapped tightly around one for an anchor.

"Your Ma's name is Sarah and she's a nurse. You come play at my place with me cause my Ma watches you during the day." Bucky added. "I'm me just grown up."

"Why?" Steve's nails were digging into Kayla's leg and he let go when he heard her yelp. "Sorry! Sorry! I sorry!"

"Oh no! Honey. It's okay. It was an accident." Kayla carefully knelt down, pulling the little boy to her chest in a hug while pushing  _forgivinglovecalm._ "You didn't mean to. I know, you're probably getting overwhelmed. Lots to take in, yeah?"

"Mhm." Steve nodded, scuffing his bare foot on the floor and looking down.

"Why don't you tell Bucky about what Bruce is making for lunch?" Kayla prompted, kissing Steve’s forehead and turning him towards Bucky.

"Bucky’s Alpha?" Steve turned to look at the Omega again, still uneasy around Alphas even though he  **knows**  Bucky.

"Bucky is one of my Alphas. He's still the same Bucky you knew, Honey. Just big and he's presented." The brunette Omega gently neatened Steve’s hair, letting him turn to Bucky again.

"Ma's soup. Lots and lots of chicken!" Steve was excited about this, bouncing on his feet as his tail swayed behind him.

"Lots and lots?" Bucky nodded, glad to see his best friend so excited. "Bruce is a really good cook too so you'll love it."

"Really?" Steve looked between the Alpha and the Omega, ears perked up and he giggled as he was swooped into a hug by both of them.

"Yeah." Kayla nodded, purring and rubbing her face in Steve’s hair before kissing Bucky’s lips. "Sometimes I tell him that I'm too tired to cook so he can make really good food. But shh, it's a secret."

"Won't tell!" Steve grinned and looked at Bucky, putting a finger to his lips. "Don' tell."

"I won't, Kitty." Bucky gave into temptation and scratched behind Steve’s furry ear, smirking as the boy started purring and mewling. "Aww."

"I'm going to check on lunch. Bucky, be a good example." Kayla tapped Bucky’s nose before standing slowly and going into the kitchen by Bruce, leaning against his side as he stirred the soup. "Hey, Bruce."

"Hello." Bruce smiled softly, putting an arm around her waist while stirring with his free hand.

~Back in the living room~

"How come you big?" Steve was in Bucky's lap, tail swaying slowly and ears twitching as he picked up sounds.

"Well. You used to be grown but there was an accident. And now you're little." Bucky explained, pulling out his phone and showed him a photo of him all grown up. "See. Big and strong."

"Real big!" Steve was excited again before breathing deeply and running off into the kitchen, reaching to be picked up. "Chicken!"

"Yep." Kayla pulled Steve to her side, stroking his hair gently but not picking him up quite yet. "Hold on for a moment, okay? I'm gonna help Bruce."

"Okay." He sounded a bit dejected, forehead resting against her outer thigh as he waited. The little neko's ears and tail were drooping, radiating sadness.

"Aw. Bucky! Can you come in here?" She called, peeling a chunk of chicken off and guiding Steve to one of the kitchen chairs. "Here, Honey. Bet you could use a snack." She watched Steve eat the chunk of chicken happily.

"You never explained the ears and tail." Bucky had come inside the room, smiling at the domestic scene.

"Part of the accident." Kayla hummed,  helping Steve into her lap and cuddling him. "Will you help Bruce peel the chicken?"

"Sure, Doll." Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair and then kissed her forehead, amused as both their ears twitched. "Any reason Tony fled when he told me you needed me?"

"Probably afraid because it was his fault." The omega was grooming Steve, neatening his hair and the overly large sweater of hers that they'd put on him for now. She was internally pleased at the pup being covered in her scent, feeling very protective of him.

"Oh? How so?" Bucky asked casually, pulling apart the chicken and filling a bowl with it while Bruce made dumplings.

"He accidentally shot both of us with that laser." Kayla answered slowly, distracted by how Steve was nuzzling into her. "We're gonna need some clothes for Stevie here."

"I stay in this." Steve smiled adorably, pulling at the sweater he was in. "Like this." He added in case they didn't get it.

"You like wearing my sweater, Sweetheart?" Kayla smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're gonna need some clothes of your own, Stevie." Bucky laughed, kissing Bruce's cheek as the scientist turned his way. "Especially with your condition."

"Condition?" Bruce questioned, peering at Bucky curiously.

"No! No! No tell!" Steve wailed, entirely red because Bucky was referring to his less than stellar bladder control because of how much he was ill.

"Let's take you potty to calm down, yeah?" Bucky washed his hands and took Steve to the bathroom. "Stevie, I ain't telling them to embarrass you. They genuinely need to know to help take care of you. Do you want to have an accident and have them be caught off guard?" He helped Steve onto the toilet.

"No..." Steve looked down while he peed, Bucky holding the edge of the sweater up. "Don' wanna tell."

"You won't. I'll tell them, okay? And I'll make sure they understand why." Bucky soothed, easily slipping back into taking care of Stevie mode.  "Are you done going potty?"

"Nuh uh." Steve’s face filled with color again and Bucky tied up the edge of the sweater to keep it up away from the toilet before moving to sit a short distance away with his back turned. He was giving Steve a bit of privacy to do the next part, playing on his phone to pass the next ten minutes.

"You okay, Steve?" Bucky didn't turn around though.

"Done. Need help..." Steve squeaked out and Bucky turned around, the older man going over. Bucky wondered briefly if Steve might not be younger than he told them. He couldn't remember that far back much but he knew Steve was very independent even as a kid.

"Lean forward, Honey." Bucky adopted Kayla's nickname for Steve, letting the pup bury his face in the Alpha's thighs. He sneakily grabbed a few wipes from a container on the counter that was there because of bloody nose emergencies. The dark haired alpha wiped Steve thoroughly, tossing the flushable wipes in the toilet and helping Steve off. "Don't move, okay?"

"Okay, Bucky." Steve waited as Bucky flushed the toilet, startling as his underwear were pulled up and the sweater untied.

"Let's wash our hands now." He took Steve to the counter and washed their hands together, soaping them thoroughly before rinsing in very warm water. "Now, let's go get some soup from Bruce and Kayla."

"Like them." Steve smiled shyly, clinging to Bucky’s neck as he was carried.


	3. Enjoying

Steve was seated between Kayla and Bucky, resting on their legs that were touching on the long bench seat as they sat as close as possible together. "More?" He asked softly.

"Sure, love." Kayla kissed his temple and started feeding him more soup, holding him in her lap now and radiating happiness which put everyone in a giddy mood.

"Done." Steve turned his face away, burying it in her chest. He whined, trying to get his face onto her actual chest because he liked how she would get even more soft and tender with him when he had his face on her bare skin. It was a nurturing response for omegas that was deeply ingrained in them.

"Shh, shh." She held him with one arm while unbuttoning her shirt with the other and helped him sit comfortably. "There, Honey. Much better."

"Mhm, Mama." Steve was always sleepy after eating, closing eyes and resting his cheek on her chest. He curled himself even more and let himself drift off to sleep.

~A few days later~

Kayla was perched in Bucky's lap, tail swaying in contentment as she watched Steve playing with some toys Tony had bought. "Careful, Honey." She called when Steve tripped.

"I still think he's younger than four. Just the way he acts and speaks." Bucky spoke lowly, keeping his eye on the pup.

"I agree but we have no way of knowing." Kayla agreed, moving off of Bucky’s lap to go free Steve who had gotten stuck behind a chair. She heard the elevator ding and Bucky swore as something occurred behind her. "Bucky?" She whirled around and saw Dum-E holding the laser with his claw around the trigger.

The bot beeped sadly, bringing the laser to her and whirred quietly. It knew it had done something bad.

"Aw, Dum-E. It was an accident. Go back to the lab please." Kayla spoke calmly, patting the bot on the head and putting the laser out of reach. "Bucky, love?"

"No!" Bucky now had ears and a tail, looking like a child but still with his metal arm.

"Hey, shh. You're gonna scare Stevie." Kayla shushed, rescuing Steve from behind the chair and bringing him to lay on the couch for a change. "Ready, Stevie?"

"Noooo." Steve covered his face with a blanket on the couch, pouting as he was changed. "No wike."

"I know, Honey. Look who's here!" Kayla turned Steve to see Bucky and he squealed, ears perking up and he pounced on his friend.

"Bucky! Bucky!" Steve purred, rubbing his face all over his friend's face and neck. "Hi!"

"Hiya, Stevie." Bucky’s tail flicked around in agitation, looking around. "Who's she?"

"Kayla!" Steve pulled Bucky as best he could to the Omega who was perched on the couch. "Nice Omega!"

"I'm glad you approve. Bucky, I'm going to call a friend to bring you some clothes that will fit since Steve’s won't." Kayla called Pepper and gave her a rough estimate of Bucky’s sizes for clothing. She hung up and looked at the two boys in front of her. "Okay. Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me!" Steve practically screamed, more lively than Bucky had seen him in awhile. "Sammiches?"

"How about grilled cheese?" Kayla suggested, drawing Steve into a hug and ignoring the growl from Bucky whose hair was nearly on end from agitation. "Then you can show Bucky your room during quiet time."

"No quiet time?" Steve pouted, trying to give puppy eyes to get out of a nap.

"Quiet time is important to you growing big. Remember what Bruce said?" Kayla prompted, watching Steve pulling Bucky to join him on her lap. The older child perched on her right leg reluctantly, looking very sulky.

"Quiet time makes big!" Steve was still pouting. "Bucky, no. Hug therapy!" Steve hugged Bucky and nearly slid off her lap.

"Careful, Honey." She patted Steve’s back and held him around the waist. "Let's go make lunch then." She nudged them down and led the way to the kitchen.

Steve ran ahead, looking back every few seconds to make sure they were following. Bucky followed along more slowly, slightly ahead of the Omega but only a few steps.

"Hurry! Please!" Steve called, dancing impatiently at the kitchen entrance. He wasn't allowed to go in without an adult.

"Momma's pregnant, Baby. Gotta walk slow." Kayla chuckled, resting a hand on her stomach and continuing to walk at her sedate pace as Bucky dropped back to walk next to her. "Hello, Bucky."

"Hand." He grabbed her hand, holding it while they walked like he was helping her. It was all she could do from melting into a gleeful smile at how adorable Baby Bucky is. His dark little tail was swaying happily, proud at being able to help the pregnant omega like his Ma had started teaching him to do at the tender age of four and he was five now so he knew a lot in his mind. "Stevie, wait."

"Nuhhhh." Steve stomped his feet, looking close to a tantrum as his naptime was definitely a need.

"Steve, love. I'm going to put you in the naughty corner if you do that." Kayla warned, ears flicking back slightly and the little neko whined at her. "Then be my good boy, okay? Show Bucky how good you've been."

"M good." Stevie sulked, grasping her skirt as she got close and he toddled along next to her as they walked into the kitchen.

"You can be very good. Now. We'll put you in your chair." Kayla carefully lifted Steve up into the highchair and buckled him in. "Don't move, Baby. Okay? Sit there and talk to Bucky while I cook."

"Okay, Mama." Steve sulked as Bucky was set on a big person chair with two big encyclopedias on it to bring him level with the table almost.

"Stevie, how come you call her that?" Bucky was curious, looking at him with big icy blue eyes.

"Cause she's Mama." Steve looked at if it was obvious.

"Lunch is ready." Kayla set a plastic plate with triangle cut grilled cheese in front of Bucky, smiling at him before giving Steve half a grilled cheese to start with along with a sippy cup of juice before setting a small plastic cup of the same juice in front of Bucky. "Eat up, guys."

The elevator opened and Happy came in with quite a few shopping bags dangling from his arms as Pepper came in with more on her arms. "I got pretty much everything you'll need."

"Thanks, Pep. Thanks, Happy for helping her." Kayla chuckled softly, watching them go down the hall and into the nursery that had been set up. "Bucky, we'll get you set up in some clean clothes in a bit after lunch."

"Okay, Ma'am." Bucky dug into his food, looking pleased at the flavor. He kept his eye on her to make sure she ate lunch with them too, his ma having told him that pregnant omegas needed to eat more.


	4. Sweethearts

Steve was drooping by the time lunch was done, head on his tray and his thumb in his mouth. He whined softly as he was scooped up by his Mama, turning his head into her chest as he was carried.

"I know, I know. You're tired." She cooed to him, making sure to keep a slow enough pace for Bucky whose little legs trotted as fast as they could to keep up with his ears perked to all the new sounds around him. "It's quiet time now."

Steve had a diaper change and was tucked in the crib with his IronBear. Bucky was changed into new clothing that was both comfortable and adorable.

"You can either have quiet time in here or in the big bedroom with me." Kayla explained to Bucky, helping him down and pushing his hair back from his face.

"In here please." Bucky wanted to stay by his young friend. His tail wrapped around his waist and he waited for her answer.

"I'll set up the cot then. We'll get you your own bed soon." She kissed his forehead and set up the cot for him, helping him onto it. "You don't have to sleep but you can lay here for a bit."

"Okay." He smiled at her sweetly, enjoying how she tucked the blankets around him. She left the room shortly after, kissing their foreheads again. Bucky laid there for about twenty minutes before getting up and climbing in the crib with Steve, curling up with the little boy and their tails crossed over each other.

~An hour later~

Kayla felt a pair of arms sliding around her from behind and she mumbled a soft protest at being touched. Clint's familiar voice chuckled in her ear as he reassured her of who it was. "M home, Honey."

"Welcome home." She curled back up into a ball, arms around her middle as he spooned her. Her tail flicked into his face and he sneezed. "Whoops. Sorry."

"What happened?" Clint opened his eyes again, looking at the fluffy tail that was laying across his hip now.

"Tony happened. And we have two sons. Steve and Bucky got turned chibi." Kayla explained, rolling to face Clint and nuzzled his neck. "Missed all my betas. You guys have been gone a lot and I'm down to two alphas for now."

"That'll be rough for your heat period." Clint frowned. "Thor is off world too."

"He should be coming soon." Kayla sighed. "Tony has been avoiding the Tower because I am mad at him."

"Cause he shot them with the laser?" Clint questioned, sounding highly amused.

"Yes. Because who does that?! Although Dum-E shot Bucky." Kayla explained, nipping at his collarbone lightly. She froze as he stroked her tail, mewling quietly and wriggling slightly.

"Pretty kitty." Clint smirked, scratching behind her ears and enjoying the purr that emerged from her chest.

"Maaaaa." Steve’s voice was lifted in a wail that came from a baby monitor.

"Shh." Bucky's tiny voice came through too. "It's okay, Stevie."

"My children need me." Kayla rolled away and left the room, going into the nursery and found Steve with a bloody nose and Bucky’s shirt stained with blood. "What happened?!" She scooped Steve up.

"Mama!" Steve wailed again, getting blood on her shirt as he turned his head into her chest.

"Oh, Baby. It's okay. I'm here." She bounced him gently as she was careful with her belly, sitting in the rocking chair as Bucky got out of the crib. "C'mere, Bucky Baby." She held an arm out for him.

"He sneezed and hit his face on my chest." Bucky looked down, standing in front of her and fidgeting with his bloody shirt.

"It was an accident. It's okay, Baby." Kayla tugged him in her lap too, rocking them both until they were calm as she pushed calmsafe to them. "There. Let's get you guys a bath, yeah?"

"Otay, Mama." Steve mumbled, nose finally done bleeding. His cheek rested on her chest, small hand holding Bucky’s shirt tightly.

"Bucky, honey. Can you walk to the bathroom? Daddy Clint is home now so he'll probably help us with bathtime." She urged Bucky who slid from her lap and trotted next to her with his tail drooping.

 


	5. Sweets

Clint had filled the tub with water, having heard her say they'd need a bath. "Hi there, boys. I'm Daddy Clint."

"Hi." Steve waved from his perch in Mama's arms. Bucky was hiding behind Kayla, clutching her leg as he stared at Clint warily.

"Stevie, Daddy Clint will wash you up first to learn how to do it while I wash Bucky up." Kayla handed Steve over to Clint who immediately grinned at the little neko.

"Woah. How old are you, Buddy?" Clint questioned in a stage whisper.

"Two!" Steve held up two fingers, forgetting he'd told them that he was four when this first happened.

"Bucky’s a big boy, hm? Bucky, Baby? How old are you? Can you tell Daddy Clint?" Kayla prompted, kneeling carefully and helping Bucky out of his bloody shirt. She let the small boy hide in her neck for a moment. She knew he was scared from being with his Ma one moment and then in a new scary place with people he didn't know while his best friend was calling some omega Mama.

"Five." He held up five fingers. "I'm three years bigger than Stevie."

"Woah, Five? You're getting to be a very big boy. That's pretty cool. I'm 39." Clint acted like it was a terrible secret.

"That means Daddy Clint is old." Kayla smirked, whispering like it was hilarious.

"Hey! Not all of us can be 19." Clint swatted her butt. "Your Mama is mean."

"Noooo." Steve giggled. "Mama nice."

"Wanna go, Clinton?" Kayla teased. "Anyways, in you go." She helped Bucky into the tub.

"Ahhhh." Bucky whined, clinging to her and not wanting to sit down. His fluffy tail would be soaked and he didn't want to get all wet.

"C'mon, Dumpling. I'll dry you off after with the hair dryer." The omega promised, detaching him from her neck and helping him sit fully. "And we can wash your tail and make it all soft and clean too."

"Promise?" Bucky tilted his head, ears flicking adorably.

"I promise." She said solemnly, gently wetting his hair and washing it gently before rinsing out all the shampoo.

It took an hour to get both boys clean and out of the tub, Kayla doing as promised and using the hair dryer on Bucky’s hair and tail. It delighted the little boy to no end, Bucky giggling loudly as she dried him off. Of course Steve had to have the hair dryer used on him too, pouting until she turned it on him.

"You two are something else." Clint carried Bucky on his shoulders, Kayla carrying Steve carefully as they went to the nursery to get the little nekos dressed. "So how does the dressing with a tail work?"

"Same as without a tail, Clinton." She snarked playfully. "I put little tail holes in the d-i-a-p-e-r-s for Lil guy."

"Ah. I see." Clint nodded, setting Bucky down on the cot and grabbing some underwear for the boy. He helped the child dress after snipping some holes for the long tail. "Well what now?"

"Stevie, Baby. Are you ready to show Bucky your toys for a bit before snack?" Kayla asked sweetly, diapering the tiny boy and chuckling as he pouted up at her.

"Otay." Steve said flatly, sulking at being put in a diaper even though he was a BIG boy. Papa Bruce had said so himself.

"Aw, honey." She patted his belly and put a clean shirt on him that had an iron man theme to it before tugging some shorts up his little legs. "How does your chest feel?"

"Good, Mama." Steve reached up for her to hold him, cuddling into the brunette omega and sucking his thumb.

"Ah, Baby. Thumb out." Clint spoke this time, holding a pacifier that was slipped into the toddler's mouth once the offending thumb was out. "Sucking your thumb could make you very sick."

"Bucky, Baby. Are you up for playing with Stevie?" Kayla prompted gently, grasping the boy's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Uhuh! Steve’s my best fwend!" Bucky’s tiny voice was too cute, sounding very excited as he held her hand.

"Woah. That's awesome. I have two best friends. They're omegas like me." Kayla smiled at the boy and led him to Steve’s playroom, turning on the lights and setting both boys free while she and Clint cuddled up together on the couch in the room to talk.


	6. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Two weeks later, been about a month since Steve was hit and two weeks since Bucky was)

T'Challa stared at the three nekos in front of him, fighting the urge to pet them. "So. This is why you needed my help."

"Yes." Kayla nodded. "Tony isn't home and well. We need help."

"Hm." He examined the laser gun for half an hour before turning a dial and shooting Kayla with it. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer a neko. "That worked."

"Oh lord. What is the science community coming to? Where's Shuri?" Kayla joked.

"Allow me to fix the good Captain and Sargent Barnes." T'Challa shot Bucky and Steve who disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared looking younger and less cat like. "Okay... That got rid of the ears."

"Crap." Kayla groaned, lunging forward and preventing the tiny baby Steve from tipping over. "Well... At least they aren't nekos anymore."

"That is good, yes... I'll take this to Wakanda and examine it more in depth." T'Challa stood up and left to the landing pad on the roof. He wasn't sure of being in another alpha's home without direct permission from that alpha.

~Two hours Later~

Kayla was rocking Steve to sleep, having dressed the boy in a diaper from the bag Happy had bought upon her request. A sleeping Bucky was curled in the playpen, sucking on a pacifier and cuddling a soft blanket.

Steve whimpered, turning his head and mouthing against her shirt. His little belly was empty and he knew instinctively that this omega could feed him.

"Shh, Sweetheart. Mama will feed you." She carefully moved her shirt up and her bra out of the way, throwing the offending breast holder on the coffee table. She wasn't sure how ethical it was to do this but her instincts were screaming to feed the pup. The omega carefully brought Steve to her chest, helping him to latch on. The brunette sighed in relief as he started nursing, his breathing hitching every now and again. "Much better, hm?"

Kayla liked talking to the children. Their rapt attention on her when she told them stories or read to them warmed her heart. Steve was so tiny and delicate at six months old and it mildly frightened her to be holding such a tiny baby.

"Mama?" Bucky sat up in the playpen, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey there, Bucky Baby." She spoke softly, smiling at the sleepy three year old. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Thirsty." He yawned, sitting on one of the pillows in the playpen.

"Give me a minute and then I'll get you a sippy of milk." The brunette smiled again, watching how the dark haired boy drifted off sitting up. She patted Steve's back to free any trapped gases and then laid him in the baby swing, setting it to low before scooping Bucky from the playpen for a quick cuddle. The small boy nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes as they went into the brighter kitchen. "Don't fall asleep yet, sweetheart."

"Won', Mama." He shook his head, forcing his eyes open as he felt the cold air from the fridge cross his skin. He watched her get the milk out one handedly and then was set on the counter while she filled a blue sippy cup with milk. "Mama, I sleep with you?"

"Yes, you can sleep with me and Daddy Clint. And Papa Bruce if he comes up from the lab." She nodded, securing the lid and then scooping Bucky back up. The omega took him to the bedroom and handed him to Clint before going back to get Steve, lifting the tiny baby carefully. Steve had looked like he was two months old up until he was about a year old, staying small and tiny all his life until the Super Soldier Project.

"You doing okay, Buddy?" Clint asked his now toddler son, holding the sippy cup for the boy because Bucky was sleepy and kept dropping it.

"Mhm, Daddy." Bucky nuzzled into Clint's side, feeling warm and sleepy under his Daddy's arm. 

"Good, I'm glad. You've had a long day." Clint was different with the kids, calmer and not as sarcastic. "It's definitely time to sleep, Little Man. Everyone's all tired out."

"Mm." Bucky had finished his milk, eyes closed and hands holding onto Daddy's shirt. He heard Mama come in and lay Steve in the cradle next to the bed before laying next to him.

"Night, Bucky Baby." Her soft voice soothed him to sleep, easing his brain to rest with the knowledge that Daddy and Mama were on either side of him and Baby Steve was close by.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve whimpered, squirming where he was laid on his belly. He didn't like being laid on the mat on the floor for tummy time. He attempted to push his upper body up, screeching when he could barely do it.

"You're doing so good, Steve." Tony was in the living room, watching over the baby. He loved kids once he got over his fear of being like Howard. "You can do it. Try again, Lil Cap."

Steve just reached towards the smooth voice, making little noises of distress until he was carefully picked up. The dark haired alpha cradled him carefully, rubbing a hand down his belly.

"We'll try again later, yeah?" Tony sat back on the couch, watching the tiny baby grip his worn out t-shirt. He poked the diaper and encountered a squish, signifying that Steve was wet. "Let's change this before your mama can wake up with that weird sixth sense of hers."

He took Steve to the nursery and changed the diaper, already picturing schematics for a robot that could change diapers. The alpha shook his head and then yelped as he got a face full of pee because Steve had started urinating as soon as the cold air hit his genitals. He sputtered, pressing the front of the diaper down to cover Steve.

Tony waited a minute and then tried again, wiping Steve clean carefully. He taped up the sides of the new diaper and bundled Steve into a warm pair of pajamas so the baby wouldn't be chilled.

~In the bedroom~

Bucky was curled up to Mama, face tucked into her chest. It was the best sleeping spot beside under Daddy Clint's arm. He sleepily sucked on his pacifier, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to fall back asleep.

"Bucky Baby. It's time to wake up." Mama's soft voice prompted, hands moving him from her chest. "We've got to see Papa Bruce, remember? We're gonna see what the baby in my belly looks like."

"New baby?" Bucky mumbled around the pacifier, peering at her tiredly.

"Yes, the new baby. Baby Steve is with Daddy Tony." She kissed Bucky's forehead as she sat up slowly. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mhm." He nodded, scrambling into her lap to be closer. "Like quiet time with Mama."

"I'm glad." She sounded faintly sad as Shuri had figured out how to turn them back to normal. The omega had grown used to them being little but she would be glad for them to grow up again. Her body had began lactating as soon as Steve had been turned into a baby after being shot with the laser also. She was about five months from her actual due date.

"Cuddle more?" Bucky could smell the faint tinge of sadness and reacted on instinct, rubbing his face on Mama's belly and being extra adorable.

"Sure, Honey." Her fingers neatened the soft brunet hair. "I love you."

"Love mama too!" Bucky grinned big, pressing his face into her palm.

~With Bruce~

"Look at that." Bruce moved so they could see the image of the baby on the screen. "There's the baby's head and the arm."

"Look, Bucky." Kayla smiled at Bucky who was perched on the exam table next to her. "There's the baby."

"Small." Bucky wrinkled his nose. "Too small."

"Yes, honey. The baby is too small to live outside my belly yet. So they have to stay in there for five more months." Kayla explained to the small boy.

"Oh... Get bigger, baby." Bucky addressed the baby through her belly.

The adults all chuckled, Kayla pulling Bucky to lay next to her. Bruce pressed a button and a whooshing sound filled the room. Both Steve and Bucky started to cry, getting startled by the sudden noise.

"Hey, hey. Shh." Tony rocked Steve who was in his arms. "It's okay, Cap."

Bruce pressed another button and the sound stopped. "Sorry, guys."

"Too loud." Bucky sniffled, clutching Kayla's shirt in his tiny fists.

"It's okay, Bucky. It's off now. That was the baby's heart beating." The omega explained to him, stroking his hair as Bruce printed off some photos and FRIDAY saved the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a background blurb for how my A-B-O universe works.
> 
> Alphas: Protectors, warriors, fighters, business folks, leaders. They are fierce and strong especially if bonded. Alphas have a knot which ensures their seed takes in their mate. They tend to be overprotective of their mate or pack. They usually hold the leadership positions in society and take care of important things. An alpha can go feral if certain conditions occur such as loss of mate (death or intentional bond break), mate is threatened, certain chemicals/medications. A feral alpha relies completely on instincts and cannot be reasoned with but CAN be calmed by their mate. They usually will choose an omega over a beta as a mate, there are exceptions to this sometimes. They produce pheromones that can soothe omegas. An enraged alpha is different from a feral one but is still very dangerous. The anger pheromones can cause a riot if other alphas are in an enclosed space with the enraged one.
> 
> Betas: They are the closest to normal people. They make up a third of the population and have pheromones that can calm both alphas and omegas. They tend to gravitate towards positions of leadership at times but more often are teachers, doctors, counselors and chefs. They gravitate towards jobs in which they can assist people or work as a team unite like in sports or the military. They lack knots and no beta can take an alpha knot. It will kill them or severely injure them.
> 
> Omega: Mothers of society. They are the homemakers, keepers of the hearth, tenders of children and elderly. They tend to be homebodies (some exceptions). They are made to be bred and go into heat when it is optimal fertilization time in their cycles. Mated omegas cycle syncs up with their alpha's rut cycle. If they do work, they tend to be teachers of younger students, daycare workers, nurses, doctors and social workers. Omegas tend to nest when their heat approaches or when they are pregnant. Omegas may get vicious to potential rivals and tend to stick close to their alphas when unmated omegas are around in an effort to warn them off. Some Omegas can manipulate their scents to draw out desirable reactions from alphas.
> 
> Unpresented/pups: They are the children from birth to 17 when most people show signs of their secondary gender. Pups/unpresented tend to gravitate towards omegas, especially pregnant ones.
> 
> Bonds: An omega bonds fully (mateship bond) to their alpha(s) by being bitten near their scent glands. They can form bonds to betas but not fully mate to them.
> 
> Packs: Packs can occur in an especially close knit group such as people who both live and work close together. Soldiers may form temporary packs in an effort to keep structure. A pack can have multiple alphas bonded to the same omega. The omega is the glue that ensures everything flows smoothly. Betas tend to assist the omega and alphas in any task required of them. New pack members must be approved by the omega, especially if someone wants to bring in another omega.


	8. Fix

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad." Kayla sang softly, holding Steve as the baby squalled from the storm. They were three days out from the reversal process. It would be painful and disorienting to the two super-soldiers as their brains would have to reconcile the new memories, at least this was what Shuri thought.

She rocked slowly, still singing lowly to the baby and smiling slightly as the noise of the storm lessened thanks to FRIDAY. Steve flailed slightly, turning his head and opening his teary blue eyes to look up at his surrogate mother.

"Hey, Stevie." She spoke softly, stroking his cheek lightly. "Don't you cry no more."

His breath rasped in his throat, alerting her to his difficulties breathing. Her lips pressed together as she sat him up fully, rubbing his back as he coughed wetly.

"Poor baby." She heard the door creak open, Bruce slipping in. Bruce did some of his sciencey doctor stuff and within ten minutes, Steve was breathing fine. "Thank you."

"Any time." Bruce kissed the side of her head, Steve's forehead and went to where Bucky slept in a toddler bed to brush a light kiss to his temple. The scientist slipped out of the room and the door clicked shut again.

Kayla hummed as she let Steve nurse, knowing he slept better with a full belly. She carefully laid Steve back into the crib and clicked the side into place. The omega startled as she turned around and there was a dark silhouette behind her.

"Mama?" Bucky's tiny voice alerted her to the identity of the dark shape.

"Bucky Baby? What are you doing awake?" Kayla carefully bent down to pick up her little boy.

"Scared." Bucky admitted, holding onto her neck and sucking his thumb.

"Of the storm?" She moved back to the rocking chair she had just vacated.

"The 'ppointment wi' miss Shuri." Bucky mumbled after a moment, nuzzling into her chest. His slight trembling ceased as she pushed  _soothingloveprotection_ into her scent. "Heard you an' daddies an' Papa."

"Oh, baby. We'll be there with you." Her fingers stroked through his shaggy brown hair, soothing him. "Mama and Daddy Clint and Daddy Tony and Papa Bruce."

"Whole time? Pease." Bucky's eyes were half closed as she rocked slowly.

"The whole time. I'll make them let me hold your hand, Bucky. I promise, I'll be there when you wake up too." Kayla kissed the crown of his head.

"Trust you, Mama." Bucky yawned, closing his eyes fully. "Nigh-nigh, Ma."

"Goodnight, my boy." She cuddled him, continuing to rock until she knew he was deeply asleep. The brunette laid the toddler down in his bed, tucking the blankets around him and slipped from the room.

~Three days later~

"I have to stay with them the whole time. Even if you're doing it one at a time." Kayla spoke firmly, locking eyes with Shuri.

"It is unknown how it could affect your unborn child." T'Challa countered.

"I promised him. I can't break it. He trusts me." She continued looking at Shuri.

"She stays." Shuri spoke now. "I will put in some safe measures."

"Fine." T'Challa nodded, turning to leave the room. "We do this in thirty minutes."

"Thank you." Kayla called after him, watching him wave in acknowledgement. She and Shuri discussed the precautions and made their way to the room that the procedure would be done in.

"Alright. We'll do Steve first. Bucky is in another room with your archer." Shuri announced, watching Kayla take the small baby from Tony.

They laid the baby down and hooked the monitors to him amid his soft whines. The omega's hand held the baby's tiny hand, soothing him with low murmurs. Shuri injected him with a blood sample from Grown Steve before she pointed the now modified laser at Steve.

A beam of purple light shot out and engulfed the baby, fading after a moment. Nothing happened for a minute and then Steve started screaming, body stretching and skin bubbling as though it was liquid. His voice deepened as his body went through the phases of his life from a scrawny little boy to his scrawny adult self and then morphing into his post-serum body.

"Please, please. It hurts. Kill me." Steve begged, delusional with pain as his insides caught up with the rest of him. "PLEASE!" He screamed.

"Stevie, shh." Kayla urged, holding his wrist carefully and pumping out soothing omega pheromones to the alpha. He shuddered, eyes rolling back in response to her  _CalmNumbSLEEP_ pheromones.

Shuri carefully came over and injected a specially concocted sedative that sent the super-soldier completely under. The monitors stopped going crazy as his heart rate slowed.

"Let's get him moved to another room." Shuri carefully pried the omega's hand from the blond alpha's wrist. Clint and T'Challa rolled the bed off to another room that held the scents of all the Stark pack members.

Bucky was brought in by Bruce. "Your turn now, Bucky." Bruce spoke reassuringly.

"I'll be here the whole time." Kayla repeated her promise as Bucky was laid down. He too was injected with his own adult self's blood before the laser hit him.

He didn't make a noise after he hit his teenage years, his screams and cries dying down to absolute silence. His head turned in the direction of the familiar smelling omega next to him, subconsciously seeking comfort even as his body was wracked with pain as the change finished happened.

"Rest, Bucky." Her voice whispered into his ear, breaking through the pain and flood of memories as his body lost all tension and he was welcomed into the relief of unconsciousness.


	9. Hearts

Bucky was drawn to consciousness, fighting through layers of fog in his mind. He could hear a clock ticking and the low sounds of two other people breathing close by. After a moment he became aware of a light pressure on his hand, a gentle movement on the back of it.

The brunet alpha forced his pale blue eyes open, squinting in the light for a moment until he adjusted. His breathing caught in his throat and the omega next to him smiled.

"Hey, Bucky. You awake now?" She spoke lowly to not startle him, unsure if the change would have triggered the Winter Soldier side of Bucky.

"You stayed." His eyes teared up for an unknown reason, throat thick suddenly as he swallowed.

"I promised." She nodded, squeezing his hand. "I keep my promises. I know you're confused and overwhelmed but it will make sense. Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Okay." He agreed, pressing the back of her hand to his face and closing his eyes. His body was struggling to right itself emotionally. He fell back asleep, trusting in her to stay.

~Three hours later~

Steve was awake, drinking some water and processing the new memories. He remembered up until T'Challa shot him with the laser. His sky blue eyes looked over at Bucky's bed as the other man stirred into consciousness again.

"Hey, Stevie." Kayla sat back on a chair between the two chairs, having gone to the bathroom. She held Bucky's hand carefully, watching as the dark haired alpha opened his eyes. "Hey, Bucky. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a train." Bucky's voice rasped and she was quick to help him to sit up, giving him a water bottle.

"Not a train. What do you remember?" She probed gently, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"Being scared in a bright room but you were there and you were telling me you weren't leaving." Bucky went with the most prominent memory.

"That was earlier today. Do you remember anything else?" The brunette omega let him lean into her.

"Quiet time with you. Lots of naps. Playing tricks with Daddy Clint." Bucky scented her, using the scent as an anchor. "Being upset when I had accidents."

"Does it feel recent or does it feel like something that happened a long time ago?" Kayla rubbed his neck carefully.

"Like it happened when I was a kid. It feels kind of distant." He admitted quietly.

"Okay. Your brain assimilated them like that then." She nodded, kissing his forehead. "Stevie, what do you remember?"

"I had a tail!" Was what Steve burst out with. "And we were cat people for awhile. But I don't remember anything else after T'Challa came over that day."

"That fits with how memory works. You were too little to remember. Just a tiny little baby." She smiled as Steve blushed.

"I remember Bucky telling me it was okay if I had an accident. He was still big then." Steve added. "He was Daddy Bucky at that point still. I got stuck behind a chair and then Bucky was little like me."

"My head hurts." Bucky hated feeling weak but he still felt overwhelmed and he knew his omega would help him.

"Hold on, Bucky. I'll see what Shuri came up with." She rose to her feet and went to the door, getting handed a container with a weird label. "She made some super-soldier strength sedative and aspirin. Shuri is pretty awesome."

"Hm." Steve hummed, curling on his side to watch the omega.

"Here, Bucky." She poured two in her palm after checking the label and gave them to Bucky. He dry swallowed them and sighed, looking tired again. He sat quietly, resting his head on her shoulder and groaning in relief when his headache disappeared. "Better, Baby? Dammit, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"S'okay. Can't guarantee I won't slip and call you Mama either." Bucky patted her knee, not moving his face from her neck.

"Me either." Steve admitted, getting off his bed and moving to sit next to Bucky.

"We'll work on it." She held Steve's hand now, smiling at the restored alphas. "After all. We're a pack and we stick together. Everyone's ready to support you."


End file.
